Danny and Lacey
Danny and Lacey 'is the romantic/friendship pairing of Danny Desai and Lacey Porter on Twisted. Pairing Names *Dacey ('Da/nny and La/'cey' or D'/anny and L/'acey) *Dey (D'/anny and Lac/'ey) *Dancey (Dan/ney and La/'cey') *Dace (Da/nny and La/'ce'/y or D'/anny and L/'ace/y) *Lanny (La/cey and Da/'nny' or L'/acey and D/'anny) *Laceny (Lace/y and Dan/'ny') Moments Pilot *Danny is constantly looking at Lacey. *When Lacey brings Danny to his home, he invites her to hang out and she accepts. *They share a bag of Blue Ranch chips together. *While they are reminiscing, they are sitting very close to each other. As the scene goes on they keep looking at each other's lips and almost kiss (although Lacey ends the moment). This hints at an attraction. *Danny looks disappointed when she stops the kiss. *When Lacey falls asleep in his room, Danny smiles and covers her with a blanket. *Danny's mother thinking they are sleeping together could be foreshadowing. *Danny is persistent to get Lacey to be his friend again, even though she is more resistant than Jo. *Because of the fact that Lacey and Danny being together would cause friction (seeing as Lacey has a boyfriend and is at the top of the social rung - while Danny is viewed as a 'Socio'), it is a possible story line. *Lacey spends the night at Danny's house. *Lacey doesn't believe Danny killed Regina (but not as much as Jo believes). *Lacey tells Regina to stop calling Socio and then Regina reveals to Danny that Lacey came up with Socio and he seems a little hurt by it. Grief Is a Five Letter Word * When Jo suggested that Lacey killed Regina, Danny told her that Lacey wouldn't hurt anyone. * When Danny went out to his secret fort, he saw Lacey there. * Danny said hey to Lacey in a flirtatious way. * Danny asked Lacey to stay with him when he saw her in the fort. * When Lacey and Phoebe were talking about Regina, Lacey said that Regina embarrassed her in front of someone (Danny). * Danny told his mom that he wasn't going to use Lacey as an alibi. * Danny is trying to protect Lacey by not using her as an alibi. PSA De Resistance *Danny talked to Lacey in the Hallway trying to get her to talk to him. *He was able to make Lacey smile for a brief moment before Archie interrupted their conversation *He looked sad when Lacey walked away with Archie *Lacey gave him a look like she wanted to say something and did not want to go before following Archie *Danny tried to make an effort to get along with Archie throughout the episode for Lacey's sake *He asked Lacey how her testament went when he saw her outside walking to school *He tried to explain to Lacey that it was his mom who told Chief Masterson she spent the night. *He was upset when she asked him to stay away from her. *Jo suggested that Danny try a different approach than using his charm to get close to Lacey again when he was talking about how she changed *While Jo and Lacey are discussing the new script Danny wrote, Jo tells Lacey to give him a chance *Danny kept looking over to Lacey when he explained to Archie that the new play was about Forgiveness *Lacey suggested Danny take over Archie's part in the play when Archie quit *Lacey and Danny almost kissed for the second time during their discussion after the play. *In a majority of the discussions between Danny and Jo or Danny, Jo, and Rico he mentioned Lacey such as how she changed, how he could get closer to her, etc... *When Danny and Lacey were in the hallway, Danny stepped up close to Lacey and said I just wish...I just want suggesting that he wants to be with her. Sleeping with the Frenemy * Lacey ask Jo what it's like being around Danny. * Jo told Lacey that Danny talks about her all the time and he really misses her. * Lacey was cheering when Danny made a goal. * Danny looked up to Lacey after he scored a goal. The Fest And The Furious *Danny and Lacey have a hot make out session. Danny thinks that lacey wants to get him alone. *Lacey kissed Danny first, then the second time Danny started the kiss. *Lacey texted Danny to meet him *They both stared at each other when they left. *Danny and Lacey (and Jo) went to the diner. *They both shared glances when they walked away from each other after Danny, Jo, and Lacey briefly talked to each other at the Fall Fest Formal *Danny checked Lacey out in her dress while commenting that she looked good Danny & Lacey Videos TWISTED DANNY AND LACEY STARGAZING-0 TWISTED - DANNY AND LACEY - ALL IN MY HEAD-1 TWISTED DANNY & LACEY UNTHINKABLE-1 "Haven't you ever wanted somebody's forgiveness really badly?" "I just wish... I just want..."-1 "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake (Danny x Lacey)-0 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts